


I Thought You Were Gone Again

by OliveTheTiger



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Lena is a Sabrewing (Disney: DuckTales), Nightmares, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Webby Vanderquack Needs a Hug, webby has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheTiger/pseuds/OliveTheTiger
Summary: Lena gets a late night call from Webby and is there to calm her down.orWebby has a nightmare.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	I Thought You Were Gone Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lena gets a call from Webby in the middle of the night 
> 
> prompt from otppromps.neocities.org

Lena’s phone lit up as her ringtone played.  
“Ughhhh”  
She flopped over in her bed to reach for it after glancing at the window.

“It’s like 2 am who-“

It was Webby.

Lena jolted up and pressed answer faster than she thought was possible.  
“Webby what’s wrong is everything ok?” She said immediately, a bit panicked.

“Yeah-“ Webby was crying “-everything’s fine”

“Well you called for a reason, are you ok?” 

“yeah I just-“ Lena could hear her sniffle over the phone “-I just had a nightmare.”

There was a pause

“I thought you were gone again.”

Oh.  
OH.  
Neither of them needed to say out loud what ‘gone’ meant. 

“Hey it’s ok I’m still here. It was just a bad dream. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

“I promise you Pink, I’m staying right here, with you.” 

Another pause. A sniffle.

“I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“No no don’t be sorry! Sometimes bad dreams are really bad and you just need to talk to someone, don’t apologize for that.”

“Thanks Lena”

“Anytime Pink.”

A few seconds of silence passed.

“Lena?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we talk a little while longer? I don’t think I can go back to sleep.”

“Of course we can.”

She knew Webby just needed to get her mind off the nightmare and make sure Lena was still there, so maybe she should do most of the talking this time.

“How about I tell you about Vi nearly blowing up the house yesterday-“


End file.
